Change
by Sislady12
Summary: Elena chose Damon, and Damon falls in love with someone else. Kind of confusing, a little fast paced. Working on a sequel. Thanks for reading and reviewing(:
1. Chapter 1

"Beth, wake up," my mother's voice pleaded, "Bethany, please wake up!" I opened my eyes, and my mother was standing over my bed. I looked over at the clock. 2:28.

"Really, mom? It's 2:30 in the morning. What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"I need you to get out of bed. Put some clothes on. Go get in the car, I'll explain everything later." My mother seemed panicked, so I wasn't about to question her. She never freaks out like this. Something was obviously wrong. I got out of my bed and walked to my closet. I had already chosen what I was going to wear to school, so I just decided to wear that. Dark skinny jeans, a blue tank top, a cardigan, and some ballet flats ( cgi/set?id=69140013). I leave my long, brown hair down because I'm too lazy to do anything with it. I walk into the kitchen to see my mother and father panicking and my brothers confused.

"Okay, let's go." my father says before we all start to file out the door. We make a stop at the bank. My parents completely empty our emergency account. It comes out to a lot, seeing as they've been saving for 20 years and they're both doctors.

After that we drove for what felt like hours. Eventually, I got fed up with the suspense, and needed to know what on Earth was happening.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Away," my father replied.

"Seriously, guys, just tell me." I begged.

"We have to tell them eventually, Rick," my mother said, as she began to tell us the story, "Your father and I, as you know, have recently become...different. We've changed. Not theoretically, literally. We've changed. Into something that we've spent our entire lives telling you was impossible. It was a story we'd tell you at bedtime. People who drank blood to survive. Vampires," she finished, with a serious look on her face. At the exact same time, my brothers and I burst out laughing.

"Vampires...that's great...mom. Vampires..." Eric said between laughs.

"Uh...I don't think she's kidding, guys..." John said after a few moments.

"She's not," my father finally butted in, "we're vampires. The hospital found out that we were stealing blood. We had to leave or face legal trouble. There are a few vampires in a town in Virginia. Mystic Falls. That's where we're going."

At this point, I was beyond confused. I was 17, almost 18. Top of my class. Head cheerleader. Most popular senior our school had ever seen. Yet, it was all going to be taken away from me. Just because my parents were different.

* * *

I'm Sierrah, and this is the first fanfic I've ever finished. I'm currently working on a sequel to complete the story, I'll post it as soon as I'm done please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

"The Salvatores are going to let us stay with them," my father said while getting out of the car.

"Why are we getting out?" I asked.

"Christina, would you like to tell them?" my father asked my mother nervously.

"No, you can do it," she said.

"Fine," he began, "the way...one becomes a vampire...he has to die with vampire blood in his system."

"W-what does that mean?" I ask, fear coating my voice.

"While you were sleeping, we injected each of you with our blood," he paused, "and now we have to kill you."

"What!? I don't want to be a-" my father quickly cut Eric off by snapping his neck. Before I had time to react, everything went black.

~Later~

"When is she going to wake up?" Eric asked.

"She's been out for an entire day," John replied.

"Well maybe if mom and dad hadn't killed her..." Eric said, not bothering to continue the subject.

"Calm down. She's just taking a bit longer to change. You can hear it though, if you listen. Her transformation is almost complete. She should be up soon," an unfamiliar voice said. I sat there for what seemed like ages, waiting. I was awake. I wanted them to know that I was awake, but I couldn't move. I tried desperately. After a while, I gave up. I heard the stranger say something about "struggling makes the transformation slower." Eventually, I just started counting. One. Two. Three. Four...

Three thousand six hundred eighty seven. Three thousand six hundred eighty eight. My limbs ached. My entire body was in pain. I knew that I was breathing, but I felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the world to satisfy me. Even though my eyes were closed, colors were flashing. My ears were ringing. Fingers tingling. Legs itching. Then, suddenly, that all stopped. Suddenly, all I could feel was satin on my bare arms, the cotton of my clothes, and my hair on my neck. I could hear the breathing in the room. There were six people. Four of which I presumed to be my family, the other two, I had no idea. Suddenly, I realized that I could move again. Without thinking, I sat up as quickly as I could, only to fall back down from dizziness. Everyone in my family freaked out.

"Is she okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"Help her!"

"Guys, I'm okay. Just a little dizzy." I replied, sitting up more slowly this time.

"Here, drink this, you need it," I heard a man say. I immediately looked at him, and was shocked. He was absolutely perfect. Tall, maybe 5'10", nicely built, pale. His black hair was slightly unruly, but it was still perfect. His bright blue eyes locked with mine, and something clicked. My father seemed to notice, as he quickly took the glass from the man and handed it to me.

"Drink up," he said.

I drank it, and immediately felt better. The blood was coursing through my body, and it was the best feeling ever. My family and the two strangers sat in silence as I finished the glass, slowly coming out of my blood-induced trance. The man took the glass from my hand, and gave it to the other man.

"Stefan, could you please take this to the kitchen?" the man asked. The other one, who I now knew to be Stefan, disappeared from the room, as a tall, blonde woman walked in.

"I see our guest has awoken," she said. It was the only thing she said, but her personality was immediately obvious. She was happy, maybe bubbly. An optimist. She would make a good friend.

"Yes, Caroline, she has. Would you please show her to her room?" he asked, before walking to my family and leading them out of the room.

"Hi, I'm Caroline," she told me.

"Bethany…but call me Beth," I replied.

"Beth. I like that. Let's go," she said, grabbing my hand. Suddenly, we were speeding through the house. In what can't have been more than a second, we reached a room, "Are you ready for this?" she asked, like it was some sort of heaven on Earth behind that door. I gave her a nod, and she opened it.

I had underestimated her words. It was perfect. It was like someone had gone into my head and made a room that was absolutely perfect for me. The far wall was made entirely of glass and had an alcove. Another wall had a king-sized bed and a table next to it. The opposite wall was my favorite, though. It was nothing but bookshelves. And they were full. The only spot that wasn't a shelf was an area just big enough for a flat-screen TV. She grabbed my arm again and led me through a door in the room. I was amazed; I didn't think the room could get any better. The room she led me to was a bathroom. It was equally as beautiful as the bedroom. Lastly, she showed me the large, walk-in-closet, before leaving me alone.

* * *

Read and review, I'm currently working on the sequel!(:


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Beth, you should get changed; we're going to a party." Caroline told me.

"K," I replied, mesmerized as I was going through the countless books on my shelves, "Wait!"

"Hmm?" Caroline stepped back into my room.

"What exactly am I supposed to change into?" I asked her, I hadn't had time to get any new clothes as of yet, so all I had was what I was wearing.

"Crap…just a sec. I have something that'll be perfect on you," she said, before disappearing again. She came back with a beautiful sapphire blue dress and a pair of gorgeous heels ( cgi/set?id=69150353).

"Here," she said while she handed me the outfit, "I borrowed this from Elena's room."

"Thanks," I said, and began changing as I asked, "who's Elena?"

"Stefan's girlfriend. You'll meet her tonight. I'll be with Tyler, you can meet him. Damon will be your escort," she said with a weird look on her face.

"Uh…Damon?" I assumed he was the man who I met after my transformation, but wanted to be sure.

"The hot one. The one who was trying to give you the blood," she told me, confirming my thought, "Anyway, I have to go get ready. Damon is going to meet you downstairs in 10 minutes, you're going to ride to the party with him. No matter what you do, do not leave his sight. We don't want you going all blood-crazed vampire teen on us," she laughed at her own joke, and sped away, leaving me to my thoughts. I sat at the small desk, and began to daydream.

It felt like it had only been a second when I was jerked from my thoughts by a hand being placed on my shoulder. I jumped up and turned around, immediately getting defensive. I realized it was Damon, and calmed down.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. Are you ready to go?" he asked. I glanced at the clock. It had been 40 minutes since Caroline told me to meet Damon.

"Oh my gosh…I am so sorry—" he cuts me off.

"No, Beth, it's okay. You've been through a lot today. I'd be worried if you didn't need a moment to yourself. However, we do have to leave. The mayor is expecting us," he told me. He held out his arm and smiled at me; I smiled back and placed my arm in the space as he led me out of the room.

We reached his car and he opened my door for me. Once I was in, he closed it and sped to his side. We sat in silence as he drove to the party. Before I knew it, my mind was wandering. I wanted to grab him and kiss him. I had only known him for a few hours, but I needed to be with him. It felt like a requirement if I wanted to live any longer. The suit definitely wasn't helping.

"We're here," Damon announced, pulling me from my fantasies. He got out and opened my door again, holding my hand as I exited the car. We walked to the steps, and began going up as he started telling me names of the people around us. We reached the top and were greeted by a woman.

"Hello, Mayor Lockwood," Damon said.

"Hello, Damon," she said, glancing at me, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Bethany. She prefers to be called Beth, however," he told her. She extended her hand, and immediately Damon began watching me intently. I took a deep breath, and grabbed her hand. Suddenly, though, my hand started burning. I yelped and immediately let go.

"Really, Carol? You've got to stop vervaining my friends," Damon told her.

"Sorry, Damon. You just can't be sure about anyone in this town anymore. Sorry about your hand, Bethany," she said genuinely.

"Uh, okay…" I replied, it was more of a question. After that, we spent about an hour at the party. It was great. Damon introduced me to everyone. We also got to know each other. He told me about his family and how he was changed. I told him about my life back home. Within the hour we learned almost everything there was to know about one another.

We decided to leave, and just as we were walking out, we heard a crash from in front of us. We both looked, and there was a woman sitting on the floor with a broken vase next to her. The mayor was knelt down, helping the woman. I was trying to see what was wrong, but I smelled it before I could see it. There was blood pouring from and open cut in her arm. I immediately saw the exact piece of glass that made the cut. I could feel my face begin to change and my fangs were coming out.

"Beth?" Damon said my name, and as soon as he did I turned to him.

"Damon, I can't be here…" I told him quickly. He nodded and grabbed my wrist; we walked at a human pace out of the house. Once we were at the bottom of the steps, I could still smell the blood. Damon knew this, because he could smell it, too. He continued to lead me to the car, very quickly, but still at a human pace so we didn't raise suspicion. The entire time he was whispering in my ear things like, "It'll be okay," and, "Hang in there." I tried not to focus on the blood, and we finally reached the car. My face was still changed and my fangs were still out, but I could no longer smell the blood. It was just the thought of it.

"Beth, you have to stop thinking about it, or it won't go away," I did as he said, and immediately felt better. He grabbed my hand, and began the drive home.

* * *

Read and review, sequel is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I let him hold my hand, it was comforting. Neither of us bothered to turn the radio on, the silence was fine for us. We sat, in silence, for about 5 minutes. Then he looked at me. I didn't look back, but I could feel his stare.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. It caught me off guard. I didn't really take him for someone who cared about things like that.

"Nothing really…" I said, he immediately knew I was lying, and I could tell from his facial expression, "Okay. It's just…what if…what if you hadn't been there to help me get out. I don't think I would've been able to. I could've killed her. All of those people would've seen and then we'd have to explain that to everyone and I don't know if I could—" he cut me off by stroking my cheek. The feeling came back, the wanting to grab him and kiss him. Except it was stronger. It was as if his touch made my feelings stronger. After a moment, it started to get awkward, so I pulled away and asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Just how beautiful you are," he said, immediately looking embarrassed, he turned away, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"No, Damon, it's okay," I say, and he starts talking before I can go on.

"It's just…I like you. A lot. It's terrible how much I like you, seeing as we've only known each other for less than 24 hours. And I know that I can't ask you to feel the same way, but you need to hear this. It's probably going to scare you away, but I need to say it. Bethany, I want to be with you. Forever. There's not a doubt in my mind. If you don't believe me, I will do whatever you ask to prove it. I will spend an eternity trying to make you love me if that's what it takes. I know this is sudden, but I need to be with you," he told me. It was really fast, so it was slurred together. Luckily, my vampire hearing caught it all. Every. Single. Word.

"Damon…" I started, "I like you, too. Well, I think I do. I'm not really sure. I do feel something for you though. But there's just so much going on, I don't want to commit to anything. Please understand."

"I can understand that. I just have a favor to ask you," Damon said, smirking.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Will you please go on a date with me?" he asked me.

"Well, of course, Mr. Salvatore," I replied, using a British accent for comedic effect. We laughed together as he pulled into the driveway of the large house. I had a feeling I was going to be here for a while, and that was okay.

* * *

Read and review, sequel soon. Sorry about how short some of the chapters are, guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon and I walked in together, still giggling. Everybody was sitting in the large living room. On one couch were my dad, mom, Eric, and John. On the other were Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, and Elena. There were also two others I had never seen, but I didn't pay much attention to them. Everybody was still dressed in their clothes from the party. As soon as I walked in, my mother jumped up and ran to me. She hugged me and checked me to make sure I wasn't hurt. I couldn't figure out why she was so concerned. Suddenly, I realized that Damon's hand was no longer resting in the small of my back, and turned to him. He was looking at his brother, Stefan. They nodded to each other, and suddenly Damon told me to go upstairs. I looked at Damon, about to question them, but he just gave me a pleading look, and I immediately did as he asked.

Once I got upstairs I decided I'd take a shower. I went to the dresser, and before opening the drawer, remembered that I had no clothes. I looked at the dresser, though, and on top was a note:

_Dear Bethany,_

_ We got you some clothes. Didn't know what you liked, so we winged it. Hope you like them._

_XOXO_

_-Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie_

I didn't know who Bonnie was at the time, but I knew about Caroline and Elena. I liked Caroline; I could tell we were going to be friends. Elena was going to be a little harder to get used to. We had only talked for a moment, but I could tell that something about us was clashing. Anyway, I opened up the top drawer, and it was full of stuff. I opened the others, also full. I ran to the closet, it was full. I made a mental note to thank them later, and went back to the dresser to grab some pajamas. I reopened the top drawer, and began to finger through the different things in the drawer. Pajamas, underwear, bras, socks, the usual. At the bottom, though, there was a book. I took it out, and opened the first page. I didn't have time to read the entry, but I skimmed it and at the bottom it said "Damon" in beautiful handwriting. For a moment I debated whether or not to read it. I decided to hide it in my pillowcase, and make the decision later. Then, I grabbed my clothes ( cgi/set?id=69246275), and went to the shower.

When I was done, I went back to my room. Elena, Caroline, and the girl from downstairs were sitting there. I assumed she was Bonnie.

"Thank you guys, for the clothes and everything," I said.

"No problem," Elena said, "but we need to talk about something."

"Go on…" I said nervously.

"You and Damon. We need to talk about you and Damon," Caroline told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"It can't happen," she said bluntly.

"And why not?" I asked, getting angry.

"Beth, calm down. We're not here to tell you what to do. In the end it's ultimately your decision, but you should know about him," the girl I assumed to be Bonnie said.

"What…what does that mean?" I asked.

"Beth, I know we're the last people you want to hear this from," Elena started, "But Damon is bad. He's killed people. Lots of people, just for fun. He's had sex with half of the women in this town. He's not a good person. You are, and you don't need to be with someone like that."

"I don't believe that," I replied, because I really didn't believe that.

"Beth, you have to believe us. Before he met Elena, he was a terrible person. It's awful to say, and he's changed now. He's different," Bonnie said.

"Okay, really, Bonnie? You used to hate Damon. You wouldn't have hesitated to do some freaky vampire death spell on him if Elena would've let you," Caroline said, slightly louder.

"I know, Caroline. But Damon and Bethany are good for each other. I feel it," she said, making me smile.

"Okay, don't bring your psychic-witchy-hoodoo into this, Bonnie," Elena said.

"Seriously, Elena?" Bonnie asked, standing up, "You can't have both of them. You chose, and you chose Stefan. Move on!" As Bonnie finished her tiny rant, she left. Elena disappeared, and Caroline looked at me apologetically, before following the others. At that, I was too flustered by what just happened, so I went to bed.

* * *

Read and review.(:


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early the next morning. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to do something productive. I got dressed in skinny jeans, a black tank top, a blue zip-up hoodie, and black shoes ( cgi/set?id=69551900). As I left my room, I felt something on my finger. I stopped to look at my hand, and there was a ring. I assumed it was my daylight ring. I had heard Damon and the others talking about getting us daylight rings, because we had been stuck inside during daylight hours. I just didn't figure it would be so pretty. It was a large moonstone, with a white gold band that was beautifully engraved.

I decided to stop marveling at the gorgeous ring, and continued to walk down the stairs. I stopped at the bottom when I heard voices.

"Why would you give her our mother's ring?" Stefan asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Damon retorted.

"Because, Damon. I understand that you think she's your soul mate and that the two of you are going to be together forever, but she's only been a vampire for two days. She's only 17. She doesn't know what she wants. For all you know, she could think you're the most disgusting person on the planet," Stefan said. He was wrong, of course, but I was too curious to interrupt them.

"Stefan, you have to listen to me. I know she loves me. She just hasn't realized it," said Damon.

"Okay, Damon. If you want to believe that, fine. Since you love her so much, why don't you tell her how long you've been stalking her? She thinks that the two of you have just met, but you've been following her for her entire life. You planned this entire thing," Stefan said. Without even thinking, I stepped into the room.

"What?" I asked, tears in my eyes. I didn't want to cry, but I felt like this was something you should tell someone, "What do you mean he 'planned' this?"

"Bethany," Damon started, trying to find a way to tell me without hurting me, "It's nothing. It's definitely not as bad as it sounds."

"Damon, you are going to explain this to me," I said, and immediately could tell that he had no intention of telling me, "You're going to explain this, or I'm leaving."

* * *

Read it. Review it. You get the drill(:


	7. Chapter 7

"Bethany," Damon began, extending his hand to me, "Follow me." I refused to grab his hand, so he began walking. I followed him. He led me through the house and out the door. I stopped on the porch. I knew the ring would protect me from the Sun, but I was still scared for some reason. Damon gave me a reassuring nod, and I stepped off of the porch. The feeling was overwhelming. I had felt the Sun before, I loved being outside when I was human, but this was different. It felt amazing. All I wanted to do was stand there forever. I easily could've, seeing as I had practically forever to live, but I knew that I needed to hear Damon's story. He began to walk again, and I once again followed him. Damon led me through the yard, and into a small garden.

"This is my garden. It's stupid, but I've been planting vervain here for about 100 years. The townspeople like to buy it," Damon said, obviously trying to put off the conversation. He saw my discontent with this, and began to explain himself, "Beth, I'm sorry. I know I should've told you about this. When you were born, June 25, 1995, I felt…different. Suddenly, there was a pull. I was being pulled to you. I went on a road trip, trying to figure it out. I followed my heart, and it led me to you. Of course, you were a baby. I couldn't do anything. At that point, I wasn't in love with you, but I would've done anything you wanted. It's stupid, but I would have,"

"So you've been stalking me for 17 years?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't call it stalking. More like…protecting," he told me, "Beth, please forgive me. I should've told you."

"Yea, you should've," I started. I really wanted to stay mad at him, but for some reason I couldn't, "But I forgive you." At that, he smiled, and we sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, I remembered my conversation with Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline.

"Damon, last night Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline came to talk to me. They told me…some stuff—"

"That I'm a terrible person," he cut me off, and began to smirk, "Well I think that's for you to decide, Ms. Bethany. Also, we have a date tonight. Meet me at the bottom of the stairs at 6:30. Wear something comfy," and with that, he walked off, leaving me in the garden. After a few moments, I got up and sped to my bedroom and started to look for something to wear.

* * *

You guys know what to do. Sequel is coming(:


	8. Chapter 8

_'Wear something comfy.' _Damon's words had been replaying through my head all day. I wanted to look nice, but what is nice AND comfy. Eventually, I decided on a white dress, black tights, white heeled booties, a black cardigan, and a white clutch ( cgi/set?id=69563332). I looked at the clock, and realized I still had about half an hour before I had to meet Damon. I was a little weirded out by the fact that he was actually making me meet him even though we lived in the same house. It was okay, because it was a romantic gesture. I sat on the end of my bed waiting for 6:30. When it was finally time, I all but rushed down the stairs. I stood there, waiting for Damon. He met me there at exactly 6:30. He looked amazing. He had on dark jeans and a simple, long-sleeved white button up. His hair was slightly disheveled, but he was still perfect. He extended his elbow, and I laced my arm through the space. We slowly walked to the door, when suddenly Damon flipped me onto his back and started running. I couldn't tell where we were going, but after about a minute we stopped.

Damon put me down, and I regained my balance quickly. We were in a clearing in the forest. The ruins of what looked to be an old house were there. I imagined it was beautiful when it was complete. I could picture it, in my mind.

"It's the old Salvatore boarding house," he said, "We used to let people stay here, for a fee, of course. Sadly my family let it go to waste after the 19th century."

"It looks like it was beautiful," I told him, imagining it before it went to ruins.

"It was. I want to restore it. Live here, one day. With my wife," he told me. I knew he was talking about me. I also knew it shouldn't have made me feel good, but it did.

"Damon," I started to say, but he cut me off. Suddenly, Damon was kissing me, and I was kissing him. It wasn't just a kiss, though. It was, but it wasn't. It was perfect. It was everything. The kiss confirmed something. It confirmed that what I had been feeling these past few days. Even though it had only been a few days, I knew something. I was in love with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

So...the chapters are getting really short. Sorry. R&R, guys(:


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter takes place 6 months after Damon and Beth's first date._

Damon and I had been together for six months, now, ever since that night by the old boarding house. My parents and brothers had moved into their own house, while I stayed with Stefan, Elena, and Damon. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and I had become really good friends. I moved from my room to Damon's room. You could say that our relationship was at one of its higher points. Damon asked me to meet him where we had our first date. It had to be at night, because I had recently misplaced my daylight ring. Or that's what I was supposed to believe. Elena told me that Damon took it. She wouldn't tell me why, but I guess. I was so excited that I could barely decide what to wear. Eventually I decided on a white tank top tucked into a blue skirt, with a black blazer, and some white open-toed heels ( cgi/set?id=69572793). I left at dusk, and walked at a human pace to the boarding house. When I got there, I couldn't see Damon, but I could hear his nervous breathing. Suddenly, he appeared in front of me. He began talking.

"Bethany Iris Simpson, I love you. I had a big long speech planned out for this, but then I just got really nervous and forgot the entire thing. So, I'm going to cut to the chase. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive for all of eternity?" he asked. I was crying and laughing at the same time. I couldn't talk, so I just nodded my head. He put my daylight ring back on my finger, "By the way, sorry I took this. I know how weird you feel about wearing lots of jewelry," he told me. I just kept nodding, crying, and giggling like an idiot. We hugged for a moment, and then he kissed me. It was just like our first kiss. Perfectly perfect in every way.

Hand in hand, we walked back to the house, where everyone was waiting. We announced our engagement, and sat around and talked for a while. Once everyone left, Damon and I went to our room. Needless to say, we were up all night.

* * *

OMG. The chapters are getting so short that it's torturing me. Sorry. Review, please(:


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days were pretty uneventful. We just talked about the wedding. We decided on a date and a venue, and that was about it. We also made appointments to get dresses and tuxedos. About four days after Damon proposed, though, I woke up sick. I was sweating like crazy, I felt sick to my stomach, and I was having hallucinations. I heard Damon talking to the others; he said that it looked just like he did when he was bitten by a werewolf. They couldn't explain why, though, there had been no werewolves in the area other than Tyler for months, and he hadn't been near me. I had been listening to them for a while when I faded out. All I could decipher was that they had made a decision about how to help me, and Damon didn't like it. I felt Damon crawl into the bed behind me, and wrap his arms around me.

_Suddenly, we were sitting on a porch swing. After looking at the house for a moment, I realized that it was the Salvatores' boarding house. It had been beautifully restored. Damon and I were cuddled on the swing, completely silent, watching the sunset. There were two rings on my ring finger. My daylight ring, which doubled as my engagement ring, and directly above it was a custom band that was made to fit perfectly around the other ring. They complimented each other amazingly. I also noticed that Damon had a thicker band on his ring finger that matched mine. All of my pain was gone. I felt content, and happy. Then, I realized that there were four children playing in the yard. They looked strikingly similar to Damon and me. They were having fun. They all looked to be the same age. Two of them were boys, and two were girls._

_ After a moment, one of the girls fell down. Immediately, Damon and I jumped from our places on the swing and ran to her. By the time we got to her, she was already up and ready to play again. I got a good look at her. She was beautiful. She looked about seven years old. She was short, like me. Her curly black hair went to about the middle of her back. She had big, bright blue eyes, like Damon. Her features were perfect and proportional. She stretched her small hand out to mine, and grabbed it. She smiled to show perfect, bright teeth. Suddenly, I realized who she was. She was my daughter. This was a dream._

As soon as I had this realization, my pain came flooding back. This time, though, it was worse. There was a terrible aching in my back, my stomach felt like it would explode. In my lower abdomen there was a thumping. Like people were inside of me, fighting, hitting every organ in my body, and making me nauseous.

* * *

Short short short...bleh. Oh well. Review it, buttheads.:D


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't feel that I was in a different position, but I could see it, now. I was curled up on the bed Damon and I shared, huddled into myself. Back still aching, stomach still thumping. There was a trashcan near the bed. It reeked of blood and vomit. I decided that the only way to take my mind off of the pain I needed to focus on something. I decided to listen. I heard several people in the room. I could tell from their breathing. There were fifteen people. I could tell by their presence that I didn't know all of them. I could sense my mother and father, Eric and John, Stefan and Elena, Caroline and Tyler, Bonnie, and Damon. I couldn't figure out who the other five were. I tried to place them, and as I did, my pain intensified. I couldn't hear my screaming and sobbing, but I could feel it. Suddenly, they were all around me. I screamed and thrashed around for about a minute, when my pain came to a quick end. I still felt very weak, but I wasn't in pain anymore. I tried to move, but Damon stopped me. I realized that a woman, a blonde woman I had never seen, had both of her hands placed on my stomach. I was still crying from the confusion, and all I could manage to get out was, "Why?" before falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up a few days later; all of the people were still in the room. The majority of them were reading, as if they were doing research. It seemed as if they knew I was awake, because they all stopped what they were doing and came to me. The blonde one and Damon helped me to sit up. My mother brought me a glass filled with blood. I drank it, and immediately felt much better. I wanted more, it felt like I needed it, but I didn't want to say anything. However, as if she could read my mind, the blonde woman said, "More," and my mother sped away, only to return with another glass.

"No. That's not going to work. She needs more, much more. How long has it been since she last fed?" the woman asked in her thick accent I decided to be British. I wanted to answer her question, but I had no idea how long I had been sick.

"About two weeks," Damon said in a melancholy tone.

"That long? Yes, she definitely needs more," she paused to think, "Everybody, go downstairs. Grab as many blood bags as you can, and bring them to her. I don't know exactly how much she needs, but she's drinking for five."

"Excuse me," I started, my voice sounding hoarse, "what do you mean 'drinking for five?'"

"Bethany, we can't exactly tell you right now. I can, however, tell you that we're going to help you," she told me. Immediately I felt like I could trust her. I had no idea why, but I knew she was telling the truth.

"Okay. One more question, though, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Rebekah. I'll introduce you to the rest of my family later," she told me, smiling.

The others returned. There were 14 of them, so there was a lot of blood. Rebekah had pulled over a table and everyone was stacking the blood on it. I could feel my face changing. The veins around my eyes were darkening and rising, my eyes were turning red, and my fangs were growing. I turned my head, trying to hide it.

"No, Bethany, don't try to ignore it. You need to feed," she said, handing me a single blood bag. I hesitantly opened it, and began to drink. I was surprised at how good it made me feel. Rebekah gave me another, and I drank it quickly. I must have drunken twenty bags, before I made Rebekah stop. I was afraid that I'd lose control. Besides, by then I had enough blood to fully function, and wanted to know what was going on. I scooted to the edge of the bed, pulled the blanket off of myself, put my legs over the edge, and stood up. I moved my hands to pull down my shirt to cover my stomach, and I noticed something. Where my normally flat, pale stomach should be, there was a giant, bruised bulge. I set my hand on it, and felt thumps. I didn't count how many, but there were a lot. I immediately looked to Damon, and uttered three words.

"That's not possible."

* * *

Yay, longer(:


	12. Chapter 12

"Bethany, I think it's time you learn who we are," Rebekah said. I nodded, not wanting to argue. I could easily tell that they were all stronger than me and could take me down without thinking about it. If that was going to happen, I at least wanted to know what was going on. The four men walked to me, and formed a line.

"Hello, Bethany, I am Elijah Mikaelson. I am the eldest brother of my family," one said.

"I am Finn Mikaelson. Second oldest," the next said.

"I'm Kol. Smartest," the third said, smiling as if he had just said the funniest thing ever said.

"And I'm Niklaus. Call me Klaus. Or Nik. I don't care. All you need to know about me is that I'm the most dangerous," the last told me, smirking.

"Don't be a jerk, Nik. And you know me, Bethany. I'm Rebekah, youngest child and only female. We are the Original Vampires. Our mother, a witch, created us so that she didn't have to watch her children die. We have been around for over 1000 years. All vampires are created from us. We are the fastest, strongest, oldest, and most intelligent vampires on this planet. My brother, Niklaus, has recently discovered how to make what we call 'hybrids.' Half-vampire, half-werewolf. He is a hybrid, as is Tyler. There are a few others scattered about. Nik needed Elena's blood to create his hybrid, and now that she's a vampire he can't make any more. We thought that the only kind of hybrids vampire-werewolf hybrids. There are stories, about vampires who have been changed but were unable to complete the transformation, making another form of hybrid, the vampire-human hybrid. We had heard of these before, but never have we seen one. We passed it off as another rumor based around our kind. Then, we found you. It seems you are one of these hybrids," she finished.

"Okay, that's…certainly a lot of information, but what I really want to know is what's wrong with me," I told them.

"Bethany, you have managed to conceive," Rebekah told me, smiling. My first instinct was to react with happiness. Then it turned to disbelief. Then anger.

"Okay, what? I mean…what!?" I asked, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Beth, I know this is a lot to take in, and we've spent a lot of time trying to figure out why you were so sick," Damon butted in.

"So what did you find, then?" I asked, anger still tingeing my voice.

"It seems that when you became pregnant, your body attacked the fetus. Your body knew that it was unnatural, and tried to destroy it. The embryo was ripped in half. Then the halves were ripped again. This was the cause of your pain. The rest was just normal pregnancy symptoms that a human would have, but they were amplified," Rebekah told me. Suddenly, there were tears in my eyes as I had a realization.

"Damon," I started, he immediately rushed to me, concerned, "We're going to be parents."

* * *

K, guys. This is the last chapter. I know, right. It's crazy. I also feel like the story was waaaay to fast paced. I'm a failure as an author. Oh well. I'm currently writing a sequel. Trying to do better. Sorry that I kind of left this on a cliffhanger. I'll come back and leave a little annotation or a note or something when it's done. Love you, cheesecones(:

Update: There's been a change of plans. It seems people don't like this story. There will be no sequel. Atleast not for a while. If there is one, it definitely won't be for a while. I'm currently working on another story, and hopefully it's better. Thanks for those of you who actually did read this, I'll try to do better next time.


End file.
